wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bractwo Octustelli
Bractwo Octustelli to tytuł jaki nosi grupa oddanych Chaosowi mrocznych mechanicus. Jest to kilka kultów Chaosu zjednoczonych pod wspólnym sztandarem. Chociaż różnią się one od siebie pod względem specjalizacji to w galaktyce "słyną" przede wszystkim ze swoich zmutowanych cyborgów. Imperium nienawidzi Bractwa głównie przez to że potrafią oni niepostrzeżenie dostać się na planete i w ciągu kilku tygodni zalać ją falą stworzonych na globie potworów a następnie zniknąć. Podawanie liczebności Bractwa mija się z celem, gdyż w ciągu jednej inwazji kult może stracić połowe swoich wyznawców a już następny atak, sprawi że zyskają oni armie kilkukrotnie większą od tej z pierwszej inwazji. Powstanie Dokładna data powstania kultu nie jest Imperium dokładnie znana. Wiadomo jednak, że rozpoczęła się ona podczas jednej z wypraw mechanicus na pokład kosmicznego wraku znanego jako "Upadek proroka". Był to potężny latający kawał złomu, składający się z wielu, złączonych ze sobą wraków eldarskich okrętów. Mechanicus zorganizowało na pokład dwie ekspedycje. Pierwsza zniknęła niedługo po pojawianiu się na okręcie. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie co się stało, dlatego zdecydowano się posłać drugą, tym razem ekspedycje ratunkową. Jej członkowie byli znacznie lepiej wyposażeni i przygotowani do walki. Zdążyli oni przekazać sporo nagrania, które ukazywało zniszczony wrak, a także szczątki części odnalezionej ekspedycji. Byli oni porozrywani na strzępy, krew i wnętrzności zajmowały całe korytarze, nie brakowało też starych ciał eldarów. Co ciekawe ciała obcych nie uległy rozkładowi, co było szczególnie dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały okręt wyglądał jakby był w stanie rozkładu. Wtedy jednak stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Okręt bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia wykonał skok w osnowę, przy okazji zabierając ze sobą Imperialny krążownik, którym przybyli mechanicus. Nie wiadomo co się stało w osnowie, jakich okropieństw doświadczyli członkowie załogi mechanicus, ani jakim cudem przetrwali horrory immaterium, na całkowicie odsłonietych okrętach. Kosmiczny wrak nie miał tarcz do ochrony przed osnową a Imperialny okret nie zdążył ich aktywować. W rezultacie Imperialny okręt został pochłonięty i złączył się z wrakiem. Kiedy po kilkunastu latach okręt znów pojawił się w realnym świecie mechanicus dokonało kolejnej ekspedycji. Wpadli oni na armie mutantów, ekspedycja była martwa w kilkanaście minut po wejściu na pokład wraku. Wtedy też odezwały się działa okrętowe kosmicznego wraku. Taki atak był dla mechanicus całkowitym zaskoczeniem, nie spodziewali się oni że ten okręt nadaje się do czegokolwiek a już na pewno nie do walki kosmicznej. Okręt mechanicus natychmiast otworzył ogień jednak tarcze wraku okazały się być zbyt silne. Była to ostatnia ekspedycja na pokład wraku, który po tym wydarzeniu znów zniknął w osnowie. Od tamtego czasu mroczne Bractwo podróżuje po wszechświecie siejąc herezje, chaos i zniszczenie. Siedziba kultu Obecną siedzibą kultów jest "wyremontowany" i ustabilizowany przez nich kosmiczny wark. Służy on za fabryke, twierdze, labolatorium i środek lokomocji w jednym. Ta potężna jednostka jest tak ogormna że każdy kult stworzył na niej swoją własną enklawę, skąd zarzadza swymi poddanymi. Kulty rywalizują ze sobą i chociaż ich przywódcy żyją w zgodzie, ich sługi często toczą ze sobą potyczki na pokładach. Istnieją jednak strefy gdzie walka jest zakazana. Jest to wymuszone względami bezpieczeństwa. Walk nie wolno toczyć przy głównych reaktorach okrętu, powód tego zakazu jest chyba oczywisty. Nie wolno ich też toczyć przy żadnej z enklaw. Początkowo tego zakazu nie było co spowodowało ucieczke kiludziesięciu zbuntowanych serwitorów. Był to nowy zabójczy eksperyment a jego neutralizacji zagrożenia zginęło wielu dobrych mechanicus. Nie wolno też walczyć przy bateriach wojennych i generatorach tarcz, tutaj również powody są oczywiste. Wydaje się że na okręcie nie wolno w takim razie walczyć nigdzie. Jest to jednak nieprawdą. Na pokładzie całego statku znajdują się liczne mniejsze i większe komnaty. Nikt nie wie do czego mogły one służyć eldarom, jednak obecne na statku bandy uznają je za świetne miejsca do walki. Czasami mroczni przywódcy robią z nich swoje więzienia dla najgroźniejszych mutantów. Są to bestie, które są za duże by mogły się przemiaszczać po okręcie a w komnatach umieszcza się je za pomocą teleportów. Okręt bardzo rzadko się przemieszcza dlatego też nie ma potrzeby by stale czuwali nad nim astropaci. Z jakiegoś powodu zostawiany przez niego ślad w osnowie jest bardzo słaby. Dzięki temu może on się niepostrzeżenie dostać do jakiegoś podsektora a potem za pomocą mniejszych jednostek zacząć swoją cichą inwazje. Kulty Bractwa Jak już wspominałem Bractwo Octustelli składa się z kilku kultów mrocznych mechanicus. Różnią się one od siebie. Każdy z nich zajmuje się czymś innym, są nawet tacy, którzy chociaż zwą siebie mrocznymi mechanicus, bardziej stawiają na same mutacje. Bractwo składa się z pięciu mniejszych kultów a każdy z nich stworzył swoją enklawe w innej części okrętu. Każda siedziba dysponuje jednak własnymi generatorami i hangarem gdzie trzymają swoje jednostki. Enklawa jest dla każdego z kultów miejscem wręcz świętym i żaden obcy (chyba że potencjalny kandydat) nie ma tam wstępu. Jej mieszkańcy ponoszą za nią wyłączną odpowiedzialność i muszą się liczyć z tym, że jeżeli stworzą coś nad czym nie zapanują to istnieje bardzo mała szansa że ktoś przyjdzie z pomocą. Mimo wszystko wielu mechanicus a nawet zwykłych ludzi przybywa do kultu licząc na naukę i szkolenie. Nie mają oni pojęcia że prawdopodobnie skończą jako bezwolne serwitory lub mutanty, ponieważ w Bractwie obowiązuje zasada, że to mistrz wybiera sobie uczniów a nie na odwrót. Kult Aratah Należący do Rangara Arataha kult, jest najmniejszym spośród pięciu kultów ale też najbardziej przerażającym. Wszyscy jego członkowie poddali się przerażającym cybernetycznym zmianom, na skutek czego bardziej przypominają mechaniczne owady, takie jak chociażby pająki. Wszystkie ich twory wyglądają podobnie do swych twórców, nie mają jednak wolnej woli. Twory należące do tych mechanicus, to prawdziwe chodzące czołgi. Zarówno zwykli kultyści jak i serwitory są potężnymi wojownikami, zdolnymi siać zniszczenie i śmierć na polu bitwy. Niewielu jednak przyżywa ogormne i gwałtowne zmiany jakie zachodzą w ciałach kandydatów i ofiar. To właśnie z tego powodu kult jest tak mały. Jednakże ci którzy ocaleli stanowią prawdziwy chodzacy arsenał, od broni do walki wręcz takiej jak stalowe bicze, przez miotacze kwasu, ognia i melty a na zwykłych karabinach kończąc. Sam Rangar jako pierwszy poddał się tak ogromnym zmianom i stał się tym samym przykładem dla całego kultu. Obecnie stale usprawnia on swoje ciało chcąc osiągnąć jak największą skuteczność w odbieraniu życia. Jego ciało przypomina obecnie ciężko-opancerzoną, ośmiornice z kabli z głową człowieka. Jego ciało to prawdziwe chodzące, dobrze uzbrojone labolatorium. Potrafi on bez pomocy praktycznie żadnej aparatury a jedynie z pomocą części zmienić człowieka w serwitora gotowego do walki. Z tego powodu jest jednym z najbardziej znienawidzonych w Imperium heretyków. Kult Zandi Należący do Xela Zandi kult ten specjalizuje się w tworzeniu najprostszych maszyn do zabijania. Jest to najliczniejszy kult, jednak najmniej wyrafinowany. Chociaż liczny to posiada też najliczniejszą rotacje adeptów a jego członkowie rzadko ulegają poważnym przemianom. Serwitory należące do tego kultu cechują się duża wytrzymałością a sami wyznawcy tworzą ich sporą liczbę. Ze względu na stosunkowo prosty proces tworzenia cyborgów, kult Zandi jest jednym z tych których obawia się Imperium. Głównie przez to, że w bardzo szybkim czasie jego armia może urosnąć do problematycznych rozmiarów. Dodatkowo mechanicus dysponują szerokim wachlarzem uzbrojenia w jaki mogą wyposażyć swoje serwitory, od wierteł, które przebiją się nie tylko przez pancerz i ciało ale także przez pojazdy. Nie brakuje też broni do walki na dystans, od montowanych bolterów przez różnego rodzaju miotacze. Sam Xela uchodzi jednak za bardzo dobrego mrocznego kapłana, gdyż jego twory chociaż proste są bardzo skuteczne i wytrzymałe. Ten stary kapłan doskonale wie do czego są zdolne jego sługi i nie ma on najmniejszych oporów przed przekazywaniem swej wiedzy innym adeptom. Dzięki temu zyskał on opinie najbardziej przychylnego z mistrzów Bractwa. Jego uczniowie bardzo szybko opuszczają bractwo, lub dołączają do innych jego kultów. Nawet ci którzy nie ukończli jego nauk są bardzo cenieni wśród innych mechanicus Chaosu. Kult Lothara Jest kultem który całkowicie wyłamał się za schematu łączenia żywej tkanki z metalem. Zamiast tego stale starają się oni tworzyć lepsze wersje maszyn. Dla przykładu tworzone przez nich rhino jest o wiele wytrzymalsze od orginału, chociaż wcale nie traci na prędkości. Umożliwia to specjalny stop metali, który jest tajemnicą kultu. Największym marzeniem Remusa Lothara, założyciela kultu jest stworzyć nowych ludzi z żelaza. Prace te są potępiane przez pozostałe kulty ale jakość produkowanego przez Lotharów sprzętu i jego ilość sprawiają, że nie mogą podjąć działania, gdyż utracili by cenne źródło zaopatrzenia. Lotharowi udało się już nawet stworzyć napędzane energią osnowy mechaniczne bestie. Działają one na tej samej zasadzie co plugawce. Demon zamknięty w więzieniu dostał pod kontrolę mechaniczne ciało a osnowa zapewnia mu nieskończone źródło energii. Te bestie są chlubą kultu, chociaż ich stworzenie wymaga pomocy psionika, który przyzwie i spęta demona. Stalowe potwory mogą skrajnie różnić się od siebie, jedna będzie aparycją przypominała marine, inna zwinnego zabójce. Dodatkowo mogą mieć one różne uzbrojenie od bolterów, karabinów i miotaczy a na wszelkiego rodzaju pazurach i rękawicach kończąc. Ze względu na cele przywódcy, niewielu jest mechanicus chcących do niego dołączyć a jeszcze mniej z nich spodoba się zamemu Lotharowi. Jego enklawa jest jednak najbardziej otwartą. Nawet osoby nie należące do Bractwa mogą skorzystać z prostych warsztatów jakie udostępniają jego kultyści by dokonać napraw lub stworzyć coś własnego. Sam Remus to człowiek dość skryty i nieufny, bardzo trudno mu zaimponować i niechętnie przyjmuje on nowych uczniów obawiając się że ktoś wykradnie sekret jego stali. Kult Logibol Ten kult porzucił typową cybernetykę na rzecz bioniki. Zamiast potęznych cyborgów tworzą oni przerażające mutanty, które jedynie w niewielkim stopniu wykorzystują dobrodziejstwa technologii. Zamiast tego jego członkowie oddają się szalonym eksperymentom. Ze względu na ogromną śmiertelność, wywołaną złożonością i gwałtownością zmian, kult ten nie ma zbyt wielu sług ani wyznawców, zwłaszcza, że potencjalni kandydaci wolą znacznie prostsze zmiany, jakie oferuje kult Zandi, lub wolą podjąć ryzyko dołączenia do kultu Aratah. Jednakże ci którym uda się opanować trudną sztukę manipulacji DNA doskonale wiedzą że było warto. Tworzone przez nich mutanty niczym nie ustępują ich cybernetycznym towarzyszom a często ich przerastają. Tkanka mięśniowa mocniejsza niż pancerz, przyspieszone reakcje nerwowe i liczne bio-bronie, od ostrzy i kos przez miecze a na miotaczach kwasowych kończąc. Tak urozmaicony arsenał, dodatkowo wzmocniony naturalnymi zdolnościami nosiciela sprawiają, że kult ten spędza sen z powiek wielu łowców heretyków. Najgorzej jest jednak, gdy mechanicus opracują bestie, zdolne do rozrodu. Są one wówcza wypuszczane w podziemia miast uli, gdzie sieją prawdziwe spustoszenie. Kult Zandi już wiele razy próbował i nadal usiłuje wykraść sekret kultu Arin, która była uczennicą Logibola. Mogos Logibol, założyciel kultu, to bardzo spokojny i zrównoważony człowiek. Jest cierpliwy dla swoich uczniów i każdemu z nich poświęca tyle uwagi jak tylko to konieczne. Ze względu na bardzo małe grono potencjalnych kandydatów, może on sobie pozowlić na wręcz indywidualne szkolenie. Jego wyznawcy, chociaż nieliczni są z całą pewnością jednymi z najlepiej wykształconych i oddanych mistrzowi. Kult Arin Sabine Arin, to przywódczyni dość małego ale bardzo niebezpiecznego i irytującego kultu heretyczek. Jej grupa jest dość specyficzna. Podczas gdy pozostałe grupy są zdominowane przez mężczyzn, kult Arin składa się niemal wyłacznie z kobiet. Z tego powodu potocznie nazywany jest też Córkami Arin. Podczas gdy kulty Aratah i Zandi polegają wyłącznie na cybernetyce, Lothar całkowicie porzucił ciało a Logibol opiera się na bionice, Arin połączyła bionike z domieszką cybernetyki. Jej twory są bardzo niebezpieczne, głównie przez to że latami mogą żyć niepostrzeżenie w społeczeństwie ludzi. Mogą one nawet tworzyć zmutowane potomstwo, które nie będzie zdradzało żadnych oznak zmian genetycznych. Cały sekret tkwi w opracowanym przez samą Arin wirusie. Wykrycie go graniczy z cudem, gdyż nie dokonuje on żadnych zmian. Istnieje kilka typów wirusa które wprowadza się do różnych części ciała takich jak kości, mięśnie, skóra i niektóre narządy. Upodabnia się on tkanek ofiary (dlatego jest kilka typów) co czyni go niewykrywalnym przez żadne skanery. Najciekawiej jednak zaczyna się robić gdy dojdzie do stosunku płciowego osoby zarażonej ze zdrową. Wirus, który dostał się do kolejneg organizmu wędruje wraz z krwioobiegiem po całym ciele. W tej chwili zaczyna dziać się magia, gdyż wirus docierając do mięśni zmutuje i dostosuje się do nich, gdy dotrze do kości stanie się taki jak one a na końcu upodobni się do kilku nardządów. W efekcie, w ciągu kilku godzin od stosunku, ofiara jest całkowicie zainfekowana. Co ważne wirus po upodobnieniu się całkowicie zatrzymuje swój rozwój. Z tego powodu, ofiarami Arin padają najczęściej prostytutki, niscy rangą oficerowie gwardii i zwykli gwardziści a także misjonarze eklezji (ci ostatni głównie przez jej nienawiść do owej instytucji). Kult umieszcza w ciele ofiary aktywator. Jest to bardzo mały zbiornik z typem aktywującym wirusa, który może zostać uwolniony nawet po kilku latach. Wtedy też z organizmem ofiary zaczynają się dziać przerażające rzeczy. W ciągu jednego dnia ofiara potrafi się zmienić z pięknej kobiety lub postawnego mężczyzny w przerażającego zmutowanego potwora. I tutaj wkracza alement cybernetyki. Do kręgosłupa od początku wszczepione były niewielkie czipy. Ponieważ wirus dewastuje ludzki umysł mają one na celu "zaprogramować" ofiarę na jeden cel (którym zwykle jest zabicie wszystkiego co spotka na swej drodze). W dodatku uaktywniony zarażony sam wydziela aktywator, który jest jednocześnie paliwem dla wszczepów. Dzięki temu mutant może uaktywnić wirusa u każdej innej zarażonej osoby. Sabine Arin jest osobą dość porywczą i impulsywną o duszy artysty. Oznacza to, że łatwo ją sprowokować a kiedy już się ją zdenerwuje, potrafi się ona mścić w bardzo wyrafinowany sposób. Kiedy jednak wpadnie w szał tworzenia, kiedy dokonuje zmian w organizmie ofiary nie sposób jej od tego odciągnąć a przy pracy zachowuje się jak prawdziwy mistrz rzemiosła. Co ciekawe wśród swoich adeptek zawsze ma kilka ulubienic, których za nic nie skrzywdzi, dlatego też pozostałe kultystki muszą uważać bo to że one nie urażą swojej mistrzyni nie znaczy, że nie poniosą kary. Nie jest znany schemat jakim kieruje się Sabine podczas wyboru uczennicy. Serwitor Zandi.jpg Mutant Logibol.jpg Mutant Arin.jpg Bestia Lothara.png Bestia Arataha.jpg Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus